


Casualties IX

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forbidden Love, Miscarriage, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Trauma, Self-Mutilation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: Family and friends are forced to face the consequences of having ostracized the star-crossed lovers and making them flee.





	Casualties IX

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings.

The neighbours' complaints were finally insistent enough to convince the landlord to pound on the door and demand entrance.

***

You are so beautiful when you're asleep, my love. Have I ever told you that?

That constant furrow between your brows disappears when you're relaxed like this. And though I can't see your magnificent eyes right now, haven't I memorized their every expression? Perhaps what they say about the eyes being windows to the soul really has some merit. Yours could never lie to me.

Your cheek feels so soft against my palm. But it's lost its colour lately. You used to blush so prettily for me. Why don't you do that anymore? It's them, isn't it? They've been worrying you again. All their talk about sticking with our own kinds. Rubbish. Did we survive the defeat of a madman to see his ideals live on? No. Never.

Look how our blood exactly match in colour. What deluded fools they are. 

And see how beautiful a pattern our blood is making! A most unique design. Wait until they see just how beautiful it is. They'll have to see. They _must_ see. Courage, my love.

You look so peaceful, love. What are you dreaming about? Don't go too far without me. I'm coming with you.

But first, let me taste your lips. Still so warm. 

Now, hold me close, like you always do. I need to feel your arms around me. Yes, hold me tight. Together, we'll defy them all. 

Goodnight, my love.

***

Harry and Ron had only just walked in when they had to quit the room, vomitting in the hallway.

There was no mistaking who they were, even with the disfigurement. They had completely soaked the bed linen. And it would take an hour for the others to safely peel away the hardened sheets from their decaying flesh.

Harry and Ron carried with them to Malfoy Manor the small, ornate box that had been sitting on the bedside table. Within was the perfectly preserved, perfectly formed body of a six-month old fetus.

Ironically, it was Lucius who fell to the floor in a dead faint while Narcissa raged until she lost her voice.

It would be months before the insomnia ended. But then the nightmares began.


End file.
